


Qué percibe, qué piensa

by Supermonstrum



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hablar con Niki que está en el hospital es la única parte buena del día, pero también la más tortuosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qué percibe, qué piensa

**Author's Note:**

> _Alemania, 1976._

Es débil y reseca, como si tuviera sed. Su acento marcado se pierde en el esfuerzo de hablar, son susurros a veces y no dulces o lascivos como cuando se acuestan para hacer el amor. James sabe que todo eso es un _esfuerzo_ a pesar de que no lo esté viendo, le basta con lo que le llega por el tubo del teléfono.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿cómo pudiste quedar cuarto? Estás dejando pasar la suerte, James.

Lo oye, sin embargo, lo que dice apenas queda grabado en su cabeza. James está partido en dos: lo que percibe y lo que piensa.

Percibe la voz de Niki, blah blah qué aburrido el hospital y qué tediosos los médicos, que cuándo diablos lo van a dejar irse y que ese tal Reutemann es bueno, pero él todavía tiene mucho para dar así que ojalá no se entusiasmen mucho con él porque apenas salga del hospital…

_Niki. Niki, ya cállate…_

Y piensa. Si en algún momento Niki le pareció alguien aburrido o tedioso fue porque era igual a esa pequeña vocecita de la razón que le decía lo que tenía que hacer y que James, desde que empezó a fumar desde los diez años, decidió ignorar para dejarse guiar por aquello que le daba placer. Por eso nunca hubiese imaginado que Niki podría terminar en un accidente grave: la voz de la razón se queda firme e intocable ya que sabe lo que hace.

O puede morir, como cualquiera.

_Y dejarte solo, James._

—… no me están contestando el teléfono, sé que me ignoran, pero me van a escuchar. Por cierto, llevas cinco minutos callado, ¿qué te sucede?

James se queda helado. Al otro lado se escucha la respiración de Niki y luego su carraspeo, una enfermera que le sugiere que termine con la llamada. _¿Es que no dejarás de hacerle daño, James?_ Abre la boca para responder y no puede.

—¿James?, James, ¿qué diablos te sucede? —repite.

—Ya casi vamos una hora hablando, rata, mejor le haces caso a la enfermera y-

—Soy una persona adulta y sé cuándo tengo que colgar —ataja molesto—. ¿Es que tú no tienes ganas de hablar? Sólo dímelo, y más te vale que estas llamadas no sean caridad, imbécil, porque te juro…

—¡¿Qué no te escuchas, Niki?!

Silencio. Y de nuevo, esa pequeña lucha en su cuerpo malherido para meter aire y sacarlo. Le perfora los oídos, lo va a perseguir en sus pesadillas, en el tiempo que esté sobrio y ebrio también, tal vez para siempre. Quiere colgar, quiere dejar de oírle.

—Ya estás cansado —continua, ahora con un tono suave, buscando lo paternal y cariñoso, mas ya sabe que Niki está enfadado. _Es que me preocupo, ratita_ —. Mañana te llamaré a la misma hora, ¿sí? No te pongas cabrón y no es caridad, tonto.

Pasos, la enfermera entra, es hora de cenar, señor Lauda. Está bien, deje la bandeja ahí por favor. Tose, reprime un quejido y vuelve a toser. Niki no se lo dijo, pero James sabe que ese acto simple le resulta una agonía, Marlene le comentó algo de quemaduras pulmonares, que eso es lo más grave.

_Lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto…_

—Niki —susurra, casi que ruega, casi que se pone de rodillas mientras el cuerpo le tiembla con fuerza—, mañana hablaremos, ¿está bien?

Lo último que se escucha es el tono de cuando se corta la llamada.


End file.
